dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Paukiki (Pumpkin)
You can no longer obtain a Halloween egg. The event has ended, but soon both Halloween dragons will be tradeable and breedable. The Paukiki dragon is currently a non-breedable and non-tradeable dragon. Similar to the Skeleton dragon, It is only obtainable through the current Halloween Event. They can be found in any world, having a rare event that spawns a Halloween egg that hatches the Paukiki or Skelltor dragon. They may be breedable on the 30th of November. Appearance The Paukiki appears to have a pumpkin head, with various leaf patches around its body. Including on the sides of its head, and under its tail. One of the most interesting features of the Paukiki is that it has 6 legs. Juvenile Roughly the size of the Amphyll and the Saurium at this stage, it seems to have all the noted features of all other stages Adult About the size of a juvenile Numine, Seems to have all feature of all other ages. Elder Same as the adult, but slightly bigger. It is slightly shorter than Skelltor, towering over Numine and Taraka. Due to the size, you must wait for it to lay down or use an elevated surface to get onto it. Mutations The 5 possible mutations for this species are the following: To view what the mutations look like with images, go to the Mutations page. Egg The egg can no longer be found. The event has sadly ended. Congratulations to all that have successfully gotten an egg! Previous info (EXPIRED): The egg spawns on all maps with an event after a long period of time. This causes the map to turn a red-purple hue and music to change, and a large jack-o-lantern face will appear in the sky and replace the moon. The music stops and the world changes back to normal when the egg is either picked up or despawns because it took too much time. The event usually lasts 1-5 minutes, but if you're lucky it can last up to 10 minutes. You'll find that as you approach the egg, you will hear a heartbeat, which gets louder as you near it. (Don't rely on this method. It tends to glitch.) If the egg spawns in a location with mobs, it is likely that more mobs will have spawned there than usual. You can only pick up the egg twice. However, you still have a small chance of obtaining the egg from a mystery egg. (Mystery eggs have a 5% chance of having the Halloween egg to picked. In retrospect, it's easier to get them from the egg if you have more money than average as mystery eggs cost 50,000 coins. As of November 1st, 2019. sidenote- paukiki is actually a street located Glitches There are few glitches known. A rare glitch that can happen is players are able to ride juvenile Paukikis. Almost anywhere, you can fly through the ground as if you had no-clip just by straight into the ground, this only works if you have the no body glitch. If you know any other glitches, edit this page and describe them or message Daycrafter on my message wall to add onto this section.Eggs Category:Event Category:High Tier Category:Apex Tier